


Some Things Are Better Left Unseen...

by smileynerd256



Series: Space Buddies AU [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Human Bill cracks me up, Gen, I just wrote this thing for kicks and giggles, but for some reason I find it hillarious, he's so butt ugly, it's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileynerd256/pseuds/smileynerd256
Summary: Sophie meets canon human Bill. XD Set before Sophie met Ford. (This is non-canon to GBDS.)





	

     Sophie went slack-jawed with horror. The… _thing_  in front of her (was it even _human?_ ) seemed to attempt a grin. It looked like something between a grimace and the look on a wolf’s face about to devour some innocent creature. And the _teeth…_ oh, gosh. They were uneven, and yellow, and… _is something growing in there?_

__

     “Hiya, Carrots!” Oh, gosh; that voice was so high pitched and nasal. Spit flew between the thing’s teeth as it talked.

 

     “Uuuuh, who--what _are_  you?”

 

     “The name’s Bill! And I know who you are, Sophia Kardos!”

 

     “What the--how do you know my name?” _Oh, gosh, please don’t let it be psychic._  The last thing Sophie wanted was that eldritch horror in her mind.

 

     “I know lots of things…” He leaned a little closer and his voice got dreadfully soft... “lots of things.”

 

     Sophie took a step back and tried not to gag on the thing’s horrible breath.

 

     “I’m here to offer you a deal, kid!”

 

     Sophie took another step back and held up her hands. “Look, uh…whatever you are, I think I can handle myself without making any deals with you.”

 

     “Aw, come on! Don’t you feel lonely out here by yourself? No family, no friends, just you alone in the multiverse? I can take that away--I just need a little something in return.” It held out a flabby hand that glistened with sweat.

 

     Sophie recoiled. “No. Thanks, but no.” She turned and walked away. “Never! Never in a million years!”

 

     “Aw, why not? I could give you anything you ever wanted!”

 

     Sophie paused and turned around, looking the creature in its one good eye. “All I want right now is to get away from you. The best thing you could give me is if I never see your…horrifying face again.”

 

     “Come on, Carrots! I could put you in a universe where you could stay forever without having to be on the run!”

 

     Sophie took a step back. “Listen, ugly: You look like a combination of a potato and a toad that’s been dead for three weeks, plus, it’s a little shady how you seem to know my deepest desires. Stay away from me, or I’ll destroy you.”

 

     “Have it your way kid, but I’ll see you again. You’ll come around eventually!”

 

     “Heh, yeah, fat chance.” Sophie blinked and the thing was gone. She rubbed her eyes. “I need more sleep.”


End file.
